The Guy In The Blue Hat
by mar speedsman
Summary: a young man gets teleported 200 years in the future, what will happen? what will he do? -you won't believe me when I tell you I got the plot from a dream! I will not post any new chapters for some time,sorry.


In a secret chamber in the candy castle,a dim room with two wooden brown chairs, a table with a book on it, and a blue bowler hat preserved in glass. Finn and princess Bubblegum were talking about...

"How many secret rooms do you have PB?!" Finn asked as he scanned the room.

"Oh" bubblegum wondered "I don't actually count them, sit on the blue chair please" Finn sat on the chair marked in blue from the back.

"Finn" Bubblegum started "It's time to tell you the truth..."

"The truth about what?" Finn interrupted

"Well if you'd let me finish" Bubblegum said as she tried not to let go to anger "The truth about your great grand father, well great grand x8 father!" PB took the dusty old book that is surprisingly in good shape. she sat on the pink chair and read the title "Daniel's diary" she opened the book and flipped through pages till she finally stopped. "Month:6, year: 2024" she began reading...

* * *

><p>That could have been the worst month ever in my life,or the best, I can't actually decide. It all started when I was asked by the government to try to revive the dead,Just like that; no reasons, no hints, no, they just took me to an isolated place away from everyone. there were a lot of scientists, some experts in biology, others in chemistry. but scientists weren't the only ones. I and my colleagues were supposed to find a mechanic solutions, some were trying cybro implants, others -as I- were trying to produce machines that would revive the dead. I am a mechanical engineer,and my abilities so far had been wasted.I wear a blue bowler hat and I don't care if every one laughs at me; I love hats. I wear a blue suit and white shirt<p>

Well one day I tried a mobile reviver, one of the other engineers designed. What I thought was the ugliest sight, was nothing, a rotten body, right in front of me. I tried the machine, but then the screen showed "error" It was overloading, I tried to shut it down, but pressing buttons randomly only made it worse, the device produced a huge amount of electricity, it zapped the whole room, and I fainted.

I woke up, to see fire everywhere. the place had fallen apart, I looked through the window, I found an army of undead creatures. The sight of the horizon was worse,no buildings standing anywhere, the water dried, there were green ponds and a large skeleton with horns walking about, controlling the undead.  
>I panicked, I didn't know what to do, something happened when the device exploded, but what? Then I remembered the radio,I ran for it. "Mayday This is base 27, something happened to the base, I'm the only survivor and... anyone there? please..." I thought no one would answer, I was about to give up, it's over, when I heard a soft voice answer " This is princess bonnibel bubblegum what's your position?"<p>

"I'm in a half destructed building in base 27, there are zombies everywhere!" I answered.

"What is that base 27 you keep mentioning? Are you taking refuge in the human ruins?" I was startled by that question, human ruins, what happened when the device exploded? Fear took over me for a second, but I continued. " No, base 27 is an american base..." Bonnibel interrupted me " Did you say american? Are you a human survivor?" I was stunned, "What do you mean by human survivors?!"

"What are your coördinates?" she asked

"Hold on" I left the radio and searched the computer, I was able to find the coördinates and a map of the world, different from what was supposed to be. I went back to the radio and told her the coördinates.

"That's far, It will take me a week to get there prepared, hold your position till we come"

"Just hurry ok?"

"I'll come as fast as I can, princess bubblegum, over."

" Wait, **princess**?!"

I sliced through the computer and accessed the map and instantly downloaded it to my data-tab. I went for the food supplies, but all I found in the freezers was rotten food and a dead man with a shotgun in his hand, I picked it up, it was rusty, but in good condition. The dead man had a bag filled with shotgun ammo beside him on the floor.

No food or water for a week, that is suicide! There's gotta be some food. that's what I was thinking, but then I heard growls, some of the undead came to have dinner.

"Hey guys, I found us some brains!" One of them said before I shot him in the face, that only made them angrier, the more I shot down, the more came. There was no use staying in one place, I kept moving, and shooting, and moving, and shooting some more.

No more undead, I hoped these waves would stop, unfortunately, they did; a green mutant with four arms landed feats before me, I shot it, but it scratched me hard in reaction, my arm was bleeding, then it threw me in the air away from it.

I landed on an old bed in the ruined part of the base, but then the bed kept falling till I reached ground level. I was exhausted, I was going crazy, I also felt like I was going to cry, but then I heard murmurs, someone, or as I thought: something was sneaking towards me "Get off me you mutant freak!" I screamed and shot that person, my arm was injured though; so I missed, but the sound of the shot scared her, so she hide from me and trembled in fear. At that sight I regained my senses, I began to form words from her murmurs: please, don't hurt me. I picked up my hat, that had fallen beside me, I was lucky not to lose it

"Hello?" I was trying to communicate, when I spoke she froze, probably wishing I'd think she were dead,maybe.

"I can see you there... Hey I'm sorry for trying to shoot you, but after seeing all these undead and mutants you wouldn't expect to see a friendly face do you?"

she looked at me, she seemed to have calmed down, when she stood up, I was stunned to see that she was almost tall. She was a bit voluptuous and she had yellow hair almost as long as her own was wearing a yellow shirt and white pants, a bit torn of course.

"You are a human, like us!" she seemed happy, guess she doesn't have much visitors "You are hurt" she indicated my bleeding arm, she offered help, I tried to refuse, but my arm hurt a lot. She took some bandages from her brown backpack,and started working.

"And here goes what is left of the sleeve of my favorite suit!" I said in sarcasm as she tore the sleeve.

"Well it was torn anyway" she replied as she continued her work"

My arm felt better afterwards, I couldn't help but ask a certain question though" You said us, right? Am I to understand you have company?"

Just then an old man came to the room "Ellen, are you- oh my JOY! a human being, and a familiar one too! what is your name young man? tell us your tale"

"I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny, I insist that I know your tale and what happened to that crazy world first!"

"Yes, yes now I remember, you're Daniel, the engineer my grand father 'killed'. I'm stuart. looks like my grampa was mistaken, if I could tell him now, he'd be happy." he looked at me, then continued talking " My father thought the accident killed you, and since it was his device he held the blame. But you weren't killed,you were merely transported 200 years in the future!"

"What?! But what happened to the base?" I asked

"The third world war"

"Yeah, I remember that"

"All forces used neuks and all humans died, that's as short as I can make it for ya!"

"Wait you're saying I'm 200 years in the future!"

"It's over kid, no point dwelling in the past, we need to survive here remember." he was right, there was no way to stop this, and there never will, we can't even survive. unless..." There's a better place where we can take refuge, a kingdom, their princess is called... Bubblegum, we need to go to the radio, follow me." we started walking to where it all started. The room where they hope to contact their last hope.


End file.
